Morfeo(OC)
(he goes by the name Morfeo by his own will but no one knows his real name) Background informations # Creator: Viva i carabinieri # Infobox artist: N/A # Main attribute: high moral principles # Principal colors: pitch black,crimson red and gold # His song: "Aida marcia trionfale" Character information # Age: real age unknown, araund 15 years, (dragon years) # Gender: male # Orientation: sinuous and sturdy # Job: hasn't one, but helps other dragons whenever he can both as a personal goal and in the respect of the giuraments he has sworn in his homeland # Tribe: Hibryd, he hasn't sworn any aleggiance other that the one he has taken long ago with his home country # Goal: to find a way back home one day # Residence: lone wanderer,he came from unknown lands # Relatives: unknown # Allies: whoever respect and enforce good laws, order and protects innocents # Enemies: whoever work against good laws, is selfish and persecute evil goals that could cause caos and pain to the innocents # Likes: some competition, thinking the world is or black or white, telling the truth,democracy,strategic games,arguing with others, his lost home country, staing alone from time to time # Dislike: traitors, monarky(especially tyrants), the desert, liers, losing a competition of any kind, childish actions # Faith: he prays an unknown god, or gods,(no one knows) in an unknown language(he take his faith very seriously) that when it' s spoken sounds like music making the few who has listened to him praiyng, he prays ever alone when possible, thinking he was singing more than praiyng some unknown god, or gods. # Powers and abilities: high level strategist, skilled in C.Q.C(Close, Quartet, Combat), Elite military training(from whom no one know) swordmaster # Weapons: a silver sword whit incision on its blade in an unknown language, a combat knife(with a strange edge that can cut easily throught almost everything). claws, teeths, firebreath and his tail(but he rarely use the last four things) # Quote: "When the duty ends the real heroes shall rise to face the darkness both within and withaut" Appereance * He has a proud and almost aggressive look with a straight neck and an ever burning flame in his sky blue eye, he has only his left eye the other being damaged in a battle during is misterious past. Where his right eye once stood there is now a white bulb and a skar that runs from his eyebrow to the end of his left check. He has triangular spikes that run, since the small one on his forehead, in a crescendo all over his neck and end right before his back. He has also spikes on his tail but they became smaller the nearer they are to the pike tip of his tail. He has two horns, one on each side of his head, that make an U turn at their top. He also has a pointy snout. He has a slender but quite muscular body that make him emanate a menacing aura even if he isn't very big, he has especially muscular arms and legs. His body his so well built thanks to his Elite military training. Moreover his body seems to not trouble his agility in ground combat: his movements in C.Q.C and sword strikes are ever precise, strong, swift and fluid. Strangely when he fights with only his claws, teeth and especialy tail he isn't very good and he rarely use his firebreath.His black wings Have a raindrop motif on them with every drop being red and creating the effect of a crimson rain on a black background. He is a really bad flier, no one know why, and never engage other dragons in air of He can right grounded or flee(even if fleing hurts his pride immensely he never fight someone who can defeat him easily in the sky, he isn't stupid). Another weird thing abaut him is that even if he hasn't a flying attitude he is very good at landing. His scales are pitch black but not those of his underbelly, front part of the neck, internal/back part of his arms and legs, hands' palms, rear paws and internal/back part of his tail which are the same crimson red as the drops on his wings are.His voice is normally strong, autoritative, masculine and sometime even cold and treathening whithaut an int of emotion in it (when he is angry or the situation require it) but it could became soft, sweet and caring, when he is talking to younglings or hatchlings for example.For what concern his weapons he carries his sword in a scabbard tied to a common leather belt that is also tied to the Dragon's waist, however the scabbard is not as common as his belt is in fact it has been created with refined wood, ebony, its down and top ends are golden and a silver ivi branch unite them(the scabbard is slighty curved as his sword is too). The sword itself is a slighty curved, silver, one edged sabre whose guard is a simple "upsidedown cup" united to the hilt of the sword by a simple piece of curved metal(silver too); the sword handle is composed by black leather roller upon the metal. The knife instad is sheated in a "rapid grip" plastic like scabbard that Morfeo has normally tied on his left biceps, he use the knife in both reverse grip and standard grip. The knife is double edged and spartan in appereance: it is dull Grey with the edges that shine Like steall, withaut guard and Whit a leather handle, that is shaped just for Morfeo hand, like the sword's one; it also hasn't an hilt and is forged in unknown materials. Personality * He is a very proud Dragon with an hot-spot for honor; he would rather die than break his oath, which he has sworn in his country, of protecting the innocente and the weak as a peacekeeper: his duty is to project who can't do it by himself and gurantee peace even trought the use of weapons if necessary. In his interactions with other dragons he tend to be rude and sarcastic choosing to stay alone instead of searching company but the ones who can see past his "pride-armor" and nichilistic demanour will find a loyal and handy dragon who will do anything for his friends(currently he hasn't friends). He is also quite the thinker and spends a lot of time searching an answer to the many questions that filled his mind:"why am i here?","why can't i go home?","what is my goal in this life?","am i dreaming or this is the truth?". So he is quite the philosopher and this is one of the reasons because of he stays alone. He is also an hard working guy that will persecute a task with zealotry until it is done in the better way possible. Even if he tends to stay away from other dragons he often has to stay with some for a bit ,during his quest of helping others, and during this periods of time he always engages in arguments with them defending his ideas and sharing his knowledge(sometimes unwillingly). He sees the world in black or white: justice and injustice, true and false, good and evil, war and peace. This vision of the world is very criticized by the others but he stays ever true to his ideas even if he respects others point of views. He never lied if he can't or won't tell something he simply does not respond. He doesn't accept offense to his honor and pride so he often fight with the ones who insult him(but he never engage in battles he can't win). Even so he never refuse a challenge and with his strategic mind he always finds the weak point of the enemy and goes in battle at his own conditions. He is also very disciplined and knows how to remain calm and concentrated even in the direst situations. He masks his emotions when not alone and the only moments you can see him showing them is While he is praying: his prayers are always sorrowfull and sometimes he even start crying(when he is totaly sure none is araund near him) as if he has lost someone very close to him and as it seems he has. Finally he has a weak spot for children and is even ready to not only to protect them in ever situation but even to share some of his many secrets with them(as sort of life teachings). Hystory * Unknown. No one knows the land he cames from and he himself talk very little abaut both it and his family(he said his parents were both soldiers and were very autoritative with him especially his father that beat him a lot when he was still young and did wrong; even so he still considers the bonds in a family some of the stronger in the entire world),if you are a good listener you coud sense a great sadness in his words as if he has let something broken behind him both abaut his family and country. The only thing abaut his country he has let out so far is that it is a republic(someone had sworn to have listened Morfeo saying(in undertone while tinking abaut his past during a journey to help some villagers in need, one of the few times he went on a journey with another dragon):"i Have given my life to the republic and i would do it again if it will be requested from me". The dragon himself is an enigma: he talk like a war veteran, is skilled in battle and his skar tell us that he has fight at least one cruel battle. For what remain his story is darkness. If you ask him more abaut his past he will respond:"it is classified on a need to know basis"wathever that means, maiby in time his past will be revealed or maiby not. For now try and take a guess abaut it. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier)